Multiple-pole circuit breakers are used when it is necessary or desirable to simultaneously interrupt the flow of electrical current in two or more power conductors. One example is the two-pole circuit breaker that is widely used to comply with requirements that all ungrounded conductors in a multi-wire branch circuit be opened simultaneously. In a 120/240V power circuit, for example, the two line conductors can be connected either to a single 240V load, such as an electric stove, or to two separate 120V loads, and thus the circuit breaker must be capable of opening both line conductors simultaneously. Two-pole circuit breakers capable of detecting both ground faults and arcing faults have been known for some time, but these breakers have generally required separate current sensors for the two line conductors.